Trumping the Odds
by Toast and Suicide
Summary: A 22 tarot themed series of one-shots and ficlets on the world of Tales of Symphonia. WILL contain spoilers. UPDATE: Arcana 1 - The Magician
1. 0 The Fool: Lloyd Irving

Title: Trumping the Odds

Summary: A series of themed one-shots and ficlets based on the world of Tales of Symphonia.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia, Namco-Bandai does.

0 The Fool – Lloyd Irving

He started with a single step.

His twin blades flashed through the air, carrying his hopes, dreams and ideals. For ignorance, he was shunned, with innocence, he saved.

_His comrades now, admonish him for his carelessness, although he pays little heed as he charges in, swords waving. He effortlessly slices through a wolf, but cries out as another grips his leg in its jaws. He smacks it away, and parries the lunge for his throat as their resident healer shoots off a spell that slowly stitches his wound together. He smiles. This was why he could afford to be reckless: he had complete faith in his friends._

Such a ragtag group he had gathered with him. A noble prisoner. A lonely axgirl. A carefree Chosen. A stubborn ninja. A knowledgeable healer. A genius magician. And...the one he had risked the whole world for. Was it supreme foolishness to act so irrationally, to choose one over many? Or was it intelligence in the most simple of ways, trusting in everyone to be able to find a different way to solve a problem?

He looked back, seeing each of their expectant gazes upon him. His face lightened as a cheerful grin replaced his determined frown. He marched on, footsteps muffled on the springy grass. The journey had begun.

_-end-_

A/N: Haven't written a story in a very long time. This series is sort of like an experiment actually, because I'm seeing what I can do with my writing… And I apologize for the awful pun. In any case, I don't think the theme is too hard to piece together...but maybe it's because I'm writing it? Anywho, please review.


	2. 1 The Magician: Genis Sage

Title: Trumping the Odds

Summary: 22 tarot themed one-shots and ficlets based on the world of Tales of Symphonia.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia.

I The Magician – Genis Sage

The air grew thick in the midst of battle, mana being drawn in towards a half-elf in blue, his silver bangs fluttering in the swirling energy. His eyes were closed in concentration, seemingly oblivious to the sound of weapons clashing only a few metres away.

"**I call upon the land of the dead…"**

The atmosphere was charged, and sparks danced around his small form, but he paid no heed to the flickering lights around him.

"**To unleash thy fury of thunder…"**

The force was almost ominous at this point, and the boy's allies knew they had to move away from the targeted monsters before they too, were caught in the spell.

"**Indignation!"**

The sheer amount of power that was contained in that one word made even the most ferocious of beasts flinch. The air crackled, thick with tension. The clouds above, once a cotton white, darkened into a shade of stormy gray. The spectators were watching with an unconscious anticipation.

A thick bolt of lightning arced down on the monsters, their bodies cremated instantaneously. A radius of burnt grass was the only remainder of the devastation that had occurred just seconds before as the clouds cleared, leaving a pure blue sky behind.

* * *

He really didn't know what he would experience when he started the journey with Lloyd. He knew that once they met up with Colette, they would see her save the world, but aside from that vague description, he had no idea what to expect. Perhaps that was for the best.

* * *

When he thought the journey was over and Sylvarant would finally be saved, a curtain was ripped open for him to see through. He learned a lot; perhaps a bit too much. The truth about Cruxis, the Desians, the worlds… and about discrimination.

* * *

_He was facing a mirror. And he saw the images of his heart, bound by hate and fear. It wasn't fair! Why were humans and elves afraid enough to despise the half-elves? It was always the same: Because you're a half-elf. What did they do to deserve the treatment that they got? Because you're a half-elf. Why were they abandoned as children? __**Because you are a half-elf.**_

_Then, a comforting voice. _"If everyone was the same…"

_He wanted it, desperately. To be accepted. To be wanted. To be liked as a person..._

* * *

The path of knowledge never ends. No matter where you go or where you end up, knowledge is found everywhere. So he learned. And it seemed ironic to him that he learned the most important lesson from his best friend who had little academic prowess, but maybe in a way, it made sense.

* * *

It was alright to be a half-elf. Like everyone else, they had a right to live as well, regardless of race. This was his resolution when their journey ended, and he would use it to teach others of these ideals. And although not everyone would be able to change their minds immediately, maybe, just maybe…

…They could help make a new world where even Mithos would have been proud to live in.

_-end-_

A/N: Thanks to the one reviewer. ) Lots of dividers this time. Hmm...I'm not sure if I got this concept that well...I wanted to put a bit more emphasis on knowledge, but it only really comes up a lot at the end. Anyways, please review...with suggestions. D


End file.
